My Little Pony: A Hero's New Journey
by Ichiraku
Summary: A strange being has been found in the Everfree Forest. Who is he? What is he? Armed with the fragmented visions of his past and the help of his newfound friends, he begins his journey to uncover the truth of who he is and why he is here. In the end though, is his arrival a blessing to Equestria or will he be the instrument to its destruction. HiE Xover with ?


**My Little Pony: A Hero's New Journey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or anything else that appears in this story besides my OC's if any.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Forest Discovery**

The light of the sun streamed through the ever-changing drifting clouds. The plants and trees grew and bloomed lazily in the light of the day, while among the forest floor the animals foraged and hunted in order to feed their kin. This was the Everfree Forest, a forest named for the freedom of things within its dominion. A forest said to be filled with not only the most dangerous of perils, but also the most wondrous of sights. One of which was a most curious sight, a strange dwelling that lay within its depths, made from a hollowed out tree and decorated with an assortment of colorful masks and gourds. Drifting out of the strange house was the light harmonious melody of its resident's song as she went about her daily tasks.

_"Maua mazuri yapendeza, ukiyatazama utachekeleahhh" _Zecora sang as she stirred her newest batch of herbal remedy to sell in Ponyville's market. She stopped for a second to inspect her hard work "Ahhhhhh my newest brew is almost complete." She beamed as she glanced towards a cake shaped clock that had she received from her friend Pinkie Pie, given to her so she would apparently always know when it's party time. It was getting close to half-past ten. "And just in time to sell on Main Street." She mussed to herself as she resumed her song and crossed the room towards the shelves where she stored all her ingredients. _"Hakuna mmoja asiye yapenda, maua mazuri yapendeza-" _she suddenly trailed off when she realised the bottle she held felt a little too light, curiously she opened the bottle and gave a glance inside.

"Hmmmm… I've seemed to run out of crushed hydra bark. If I don't get more now my brew will not be done before dark." Zecora murmured to herself as she returned the bottle to its place on the shelf and glanced at her clock. It was now half past-past ten. Zecora adopted a meditative pose and muttered to herself "If I leave now I can get some in time and be back to make sure that my brew is sublime" she nodded and proceeded to walk back to her cauldron of brew and put out the fire below it. Once the fire was out she walked toward her door rack where she kept all her travel gear, she grabbed her travel bag and began filling it with things she would need. Some water for the heat, a sack in order to carry the bark she collects and a knife to pry the loose bark from the trees and if worse comes to worse defend herself from the creatures of Everfree. After making sure her cloak was secure, she inspected her house, closed the door and ventured out into the forest.

* * *

Trotting along the forest floor, she stopped every so often to check the trees. When she first started living in the Everfree Forest it was easy for her to get turned around because of how dense it was. After the first few times getting lost she began a system of leaving markings on the trees to tell her which way certain things were to find her way around. Finding the right mark that lead to the grove of hydra trees, she continued along her way.

After traveling for some time she saw in the distance the familiar first signs of the hydra tree grove, speeding from her trot to a gallop she made her way to the grove. As she neared it she slowed to a stop and allowed herself a moment of rest, it was then Zecora realised something was amiss. It was quiet, far too quiet for the Everfree Forest. Whether it be the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves or the sounds of animals going about their daily lives there was always the sound of life thriving in the forest, but at as she tried to listen for something, anything from the forest. With growing apprehension she realised that there was absolutely nothing, complete dead silence.

Zecora grew nervous at the unnatural stillness "Something is wrong with the forest this day" She noted with slight hesitation and fear "perhaps I should hurry along on my wa-"

**_*KRAK-KA-BOOOM!*_**

"BAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was suddenly thrown and sent tumbling along the ground head over hooves, ending up face first into a tree. Dazed and with an annoying ringing in her ears, Zecora pulled herself away from the tree and into a sitting position. "Ohhhhh… what in the name of Celestia was that?" Zecora moaned as she regained her bearings and hearing, she glanced towards the direction of the grove instead finding only a crater left behind by the mysterious explosion. "Well whatever it was…" she remarked looking out over all the uprooted trees "it knocked everything flat."

After picking herself up off the ground and testing that her limbs were still able to function she carefully walked over to inspect the crater, only to stop after a few feet as she had felt something under her hoof. "Huh?" She remarked as she lifted her hoof to inspect what she had stepped on, it was a red crystal of some kind. It was small, incredibly so but it shone with a mesmerising light. Entranced by its beauty she put it in her bag and continued towards the crater.

Reaching the edge of the crater she peered down only to find that there was some type of creature in the center. Curiosity taking over her she took out her knife to defend herself in case whatever it was she found is hostile and descended down, reaching the bottom she slowly edged her way closer to it. Whatever it was it appeared to be unconscious, seeing this Zecora decided it was safe to get closer in order to inspect it further. The first thing she noticed was its spiked, blonde hair that was matted to its head with sweat and speckled with blood. It was also tall, at least as tall as Princess Celestia if not a little taller and was wearing what appeared to be tattered black clothes that were slowly turning red. Zecora gasped with realization and hastily used her knife to cut open the creature's shirt to inspect its wounds.

"Oh Celestia!" exclaimed Zecora, upon seeing the extent of its injury's. The number of cuts she found not only on its chest but also from those she could see on its arms and the growing stains on its pant legs had stunned her momentarily and immediately she knew that this was far beyond her level of expertise. She had to get it help, but it was far too large for her to be able to carry by herself. _'Well if I can't get it to help, I'll bring the help to it. But where to go?' _Zecora thought as she started hurriedly pacing all the while racking her brain for options _'Ponyville General Hospital is much too far away and there is nobody who lives near the Everfree Forest who would be able to help with its injury's_' Zecora's eyes widened as the answer dawned on her _'Wait! There is one pony that lives near who would be able to help!'_ Zecora smiled wide as she realised the obvious answer to the situation "Fluttershy!"

So with a plan set in mind and determination in her eyes she took her cloak off her back, grabbed her knife and began to cut her cloak into strips. Using the strips as makeshift bandages to slow the bleeding and to buy herself extra time, she gave the creature one last look over "Do not worry strange creature, rest assured" She said to it quietly "I will return and your wounds will be cured" rushing she climbed out the crater and galloping as fast as she could use her markings to find her way towards Fluttershy's cottage.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Authors Note: Well this is going to be the first story I have ever written. Make sure to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
